This invention relates to a multi-purpose scissors.
Conventional multi-purpose scissors mainly comprises a pair of bodies which are pivotally connected to each other by means of a rivet or the like. However, said rivet is arranged to be fixed to a predetermined position thereby the relative movement between said two bodies is restricted so that it can not provide significant effects for the users. Besides, the tools disposed on said conventional multi-purpose scissors are somewhat limited therefore need be increased.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.